Eternal Meoldy
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Ayumu is walking home one night and runs into trouble with vampires, but is saved by a cursed vampire. Who is he and why does Ayumu have a black spiral on his wrist? Prolouge revised!
1. Prologue

Kiya: This is my first Spiral fanfic. So please sit, read, enjoy, and review. I don't own Spiral but I do own one of its dvd's. So without anymore interruptions, here's the story.

Prologue

There are many types of vampires among the Earth that have been known throughout history. The vampires that can only survive within the night are known as the Dark Clan. But another race of vampires that can survive both the day and night are known as the Blade Children. The origins of the Blade Children are unknown to even the oldest vampires alive. This race has always been a danger to both the humans and vampires that the Dark Clan and Hunters, human slayers, are always known to kill any vampire that was one of the Blade Children. Though the Blade Children are the strongest vampire race alive there numbers are dwindling due to the increase of Hunters killing them off.

There is rumor to believe that if a Blade Child would bite a vampire the effects would be life threatening but for a human, they would be cursed to live the rest of there life as a 'marked' one, those who are human but would be despised by their own kind and would be killed the instant they come in contact with a vampire. This is the reason that the Blade Children are considered the most dangerous race in comparison to the vampire.

Kiya: Well what do you think? Please review and let me know. >)


	2. The Boy With Silver Hair

Kiya: Thanks for the review guys! Ok, in the beginning, my prologue confused me when I re-read it and I had to revise for it to make sense. Now without further adieu here is the next chapter.

Chapter One: The Boy With Silver Hair

"Why did you have to go?" came a voice from within a darkened room. The house was dark and quiet and the once blissful happiness that occupied within the halls were now replaced with a grievous atmosphere. Ayumu Narumi was staring at a picture of his brother at a time when they were living with their parents. But they died when Ayumu was ten years old and now his older brother, Kiyotaka, was with them Kiyotaka's death occur in an alleyway while he was on his way home. His death was unexplainable to the paramedics that came to the scene and had baffled the police as well.

Now Ayumu lives with Madoka, his sister-in-law, and witnesses the once proud detective degrade herself with the abuse of alcohol and her uncontrollable violence, if Kiyotaka was to be ever mentioned. As Ayumu looks at the picture his face is cut, due to Madoka's recent attack.

"I can't take her beatings anymore, Kiyotaka," Ayumu whispers as he place the photo back in its hiding spot. He walked out of the room as quiet as he could, fearing that Madoka would wake up again and start to beat him up just for waking her, and slipped out of the door. This was the only time, either than school, that he felt safe to be free from his drunken sister-in-law's wrath. The night air cooled the cut on his face as he continued to walk down the quiet street. As he was walking he failed to notice a pair of eyes staring at him and started to follow his movements.

Ayumu's walk continued until he came to the alleyway that his brother's corpse was found. He stared down the alley as memories flooded back on the day that the police brought both Madoka and himself to the station to view the disfigured corpse that was his older brother. Sub- unconsciously he walked into the alleyway, while his mind wandered, and to two figures that were in the dark.

"Hey kid!" one of the figures yelled, which snapped Ayumu out of his thoughts.

"Don't you know it's not safe of young kids to be walking in the dead of night?" the first figure asked as it walked towards Ayumu, as the second one followed.

"Yeah, you don't know what kind of people are out there," the second figure said as both figures circled him. Ayumu tried to run but found that his feet wouldn't obey his commands.

"Or what kind of people are here," the first figure spoke as his smile showed a dagger-like tooth sticking out. 'These guys can't be vampires, there no such things.' Ayumu thought as his saw the tooth.

"Ah but if I were you, I'd start believing right now," the second figure replied to Ayumu's thought. At this point Ayumu was freaked by the second figure. 'Am I that easy to read?'

"No we just read your mind is all," the first vampire spoke as he advanced toward Ayumu's neck while the second vampire held him down by the shoulders. The first vampire barely grazed his neck when someone threw a knife at its shoulder. It hissed and turned its attention from Ayumu to the intruder.

"Let the boy go," the voice commanded as it advanced towards their view. The intruder had silver hair and blue cat-like eyes. The voice he had was a British accent and he sounded pissed off.

"Your in no position to command us!" the second vampire yelled as he released Ayumu and started to attack the intruder. The blue eyed man shifted from his strike and impaled the vampire with another knife, this one longer than the first one he used. The vampire screamed before he turned into a pile of dust. The blue eyed man stared at Ayumu, who looked scared shit, and walked towards him.

"You should go home," the British man informed Ayumu. But just before the British knew what happened, Ayumu pushed him aside and got stabbed by the first figure. Ayumu screamed as the knife stabbed his right wrist and was pulled out by the figure. At this action the Brit grabbed the vampire by the neck and pushed it to the wall of the alley. As he was about to slice its neck off when it started to speack.

"Wait, if you spare me, I can save him from the poison!" It screamed.

"I'll deal with it myself," he spoke as he sliced its neck off and was reduced to ashes. The Brit then turned back to Ayumu, who was preventing anymore blood from escaping his wrist and was trying to stay focus of what was going on.

"What's happing to me?" Ayumu asked as he stared at the Brit.

"The knife, the vampire stabbed you with, contained poison," the man informed, "And now it's starting to affect you, Little Narumi."

"How do you know me?" Ayumu asked, afraid of the response he would receive.

"I'll explain later, but right now give my your wrist," the man commanded.

"Why?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, do you want to live?" the Brit asked, annoyance detected in his voice.

"With the way my life is going, I don't know." Ayumu answered as honest as he could. 'Why would he want to live?' Ayumu thought, 'My parents and brother are dead and the only family member I have is drunk sleep and doesn't give a damn if I come back alive or dead.' Best be known to Ayumu, the Brit, too, can read his mind and heard every word Ayumu thought.

Without saying anything, the blue eyed man took Ayumu's wrist and began to suck the poisoned blood out of him. Ayumu gasped at the sudden movement from the Brit and starting to pass out from the blood that was being drained out of him. The Brit than spit the blood out of his mouth, satisfied with the success of getting the little poison out of him. Ayumu was about to completely pass out when the Brit whispered something in his ear.

"For attempting to save my life, I'll spare your's but I'm afraid that the vampires will come back for you." With that the Brit bit Ayumu's wrist. With the pain from being stabbed to being bitten by the man, that just saved his life, Ayumu past out. The Brit then removed his mouth from Ayumu's wrist and licked the blood clean off his wrist, revealing a black spiral mark where the Brit bit him.

"This mark symbolizes that a Blade Child claims you," the Brit informed the unconscious boy as he picked him up and started to carry him bridal style. "The black spiral is my mark and since the vampires here are too weak they won't come after you for a while." As he continued to walk towards Ayumu's apartment he stopped and looked down at the brown-haired youth in his arms. 'It's the Hunters here I'm a bit worried about.' the stranger thought to himself.

Kiya: Well this is defiantly not the last time that Ayumu would see his savior again. Who is this stranger (As if we don't know) and what does he mean by the Hunters? Why am I asking you? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Also please review! >)


	3. The Rude Awakening

Kiya: Yeah my story interest people! Now, if it can only work to control and turn them into zombies. Well operation take over the world will have to what. Now onwards to the next chapter.

Chapter 2: The Rude Awakening

"No...don't," Ayumu muttered as he tossed and turned in his bed. Images of blood and death was playing in his mind as the nightmare continued. "Nooo!" Ayumu screamed as he woke up sweating. He looked around to see that he wasn't in the alleyway, but within his room and in his bed. As he wiped the sweat off his went to his alarm clock to see that it was 6:00 am.

"Was it all just a dream?" he asked himself as he tried to recollect what happened last night. Deciding to get dress first, Ayumu was about to put on his school uniform when he realized that he was still wearing it from last night. 'Was I that tired?' Ayumu thought as he looked down at himself. But before he could think up an answer, Madoka burst in and all hell broke lose.

"Where the hell were you?" Madoka screamed as she glared at him with a furry that would scare a madman. Ayumu could only stare in shock that Madoka was awake. Usually she would wake up as soon as he got home from school-but this was a change-after what happened to Kiyotaka. "And don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about?' shit Ayumu. When I woke up last night, I found you gone and with no note. What were you doing in the dead of night?"

Again, Ayumu didn't respond to Madoka's questions and just walked out of the room into the kitchen. Quietly, he packed his lunch, ignoring Madoka's stares, and started for the door.

"Don't think that when you come back here that I'll forget that you ignored me," Madoka spoke like a cold-hearted person, "Because when you come back there will be hell to pay." Ayumu just glanced back at Madoka and went out the door. In his mind he didn't give a damn if he ever came back or not. All he cared about right now was going to school and hoped that Hiyono Yuzaki, the only friend that he has, won't kill him for not making her favorite lunch.

As he continued to walk he suddenly realized that there was something black on his right wrist. When he removed his sleeve his saw a black spiral that was as wide as his wrist. "Where did this..." But he was interrupted by a high pitch yell that could only belong to one person.

"Ayumu Narumi, you evil person!" the female voice screeched as the owner of the voice ran towards him. As Ayumu turned to see who it was, though he already knew who it was, Hiyono came towards him with a look that could match Madoka's glare.

"What did I do now?" Ayumu asked sarcastically to Hiyono, who was ready to start an argument.

"Why didn't you answer me last night?" Hiyono asked, a little madder than before. "I must have left about nine messages on your cell phone and you didn't even reply to them." They were walking at this point as Ayumu tried to come up with an answer. But all he could do was shrug his shoulders and continued walking.

"I really don't know, Hiyono." Was all he said before making the last turn towards the school. "I had my cell phone off show that could be it." Of course he didn't want to say that he might have ran into some vampires, knowing that Hiyono would freak out, but he was still debating if it was all a dream or not. However, with the black spiral on his wrist, he was really hoping that it was just a nightmare.

As they came to the school they saw a large crowd of girls huddling around the school gate. By the school, was a black limo and some of the guys looked really pissed off.

"Wonder what's going on?" Hiyono asked herself. Now this remark had shocked Ayumu to no end. In all the years that he had known Hiyono for being a know-it-all girl with all the answers, she didn't know what was going on when she of all people would be the first to know. Deciding to find the answer on his own they walked through the crown and into the school. As they got in, they ran into the principal.

"Oh Ayumu Narumi, I'd been looking for you," the principal spoke as he looked down at Ayumu, "I need to speak with you in my office. This had something to do with last night." Ayumu looked surprised at this. Could the principal have known what happened and he was here to send him in to the police? Without saying anything, he followed the principal to his office, leaving behind a very confused Hiyono.

When they had entered the room, he saw that he wasn't the only one here either than the principal. As the principal motioned for Ayumu to sit down, he saw who was in the second chair. There in plain view, without a doubt, was the blue-eyed man that had saved him last night.

"Ayumu Narumi, this is Eyes Ruthford, the world class pianist," the principal had introduced. Ayumu didn't say anything but stared at the silver haired man in utter confusion, "He is here to congratulate you for winning his contest last night."

"What?" Was all Ayumu could say to both the principal and Eyes. "I didn't enter in some contest. There has to be a mistake." 'Like this guy being a vampire,' he thought as he continued to stare at him.

"I'm afraid there is no mistake Ayumu," Eyes finally spoke in the British accent that Ayumu recognized in the second that he spoke. 'This is the same guy from last night!' Ayumu thought in surprise, 'Then what's he doing here in the daylight?' "Your name was picked, meaning that you entered in my contest, so there for you won."

"So what did I win?" Ayumu asked, knowing that there was no way to convince them differently.

"Why you won the title of being Mr. Ruthford's apprentice!" the principal answered cheerfully as Ayumu stared at them with a blank look.

"Now I know that I didn't enter in this contest," Ayumu responded with annoyance of the cheerful principal.

"There are some times that someone would enter another person's name and the name would be the winner," Eyes clarified to Ayumu, "Someone could have put your name in for wishful thinking." 'Yeah, someone like you perhaps,' Ayumu thought as he glared that the silver-haired man. As the man returned the glare a sudden pain came over his wrist that felt like needles jabbing at the same time. Ayumu winched at the sudden pain but made no attempt to stop it.

"So either than being your apprentice," Ayumu started off, "What does this have to do with you being in this school?"

"Well Mr. Narumi, from this day forward you'll no longer be attending this school." the principal stated as he turned his back from the both of them. "You'll be tutored by Mr. Ruthford and will live in his mansion from the remainder of the school year."

"What!" Ayumu almost screamed. If a fangirl of Eyes was in his shoes they would scream out of delight, but for Ayumu it was far from bad to worse. Not only was he going to be tutored by Eyes, but he had to live in his mansion? "What about my sister-in-law? She wouldn't just..."

"We had already called her to inform her of the sudden change of your school life," Eyes replied, "It was her idea for you to live in my mansion, I never inquired her to do so." Ayumu could only stare at the utter defeat that he was in. This explained why she was up so early in the morning and was more pissed off than usual. Not only did her husband die, but her favorite pianist, Eyes, told her that he was going to be his apprentice. This would have defiantly sent her to the edge of the her rope, to hear that Eyes wanted him instead of her.

"Whatever," Ayumu replied as he headed out of the principal's office to wait for them to be finished with the arrangements. There was nothing that he could do that this point. Madoka didn't want him, though this wasn't anything new to him, and Eyes was the one, who probably set this whole thing up so that he couldn't escape. As he waited Hiyono appeared and looked very upset.

"One of the students in our class told me what was going on," Hiyono informed him as she kept her eyes on him, "Why didn't you tell me that you entered in one of Eyes's contests and won the title of apprenticeship?"

"Because I didn't and someone put my name in for 'wishful thinking'." Ayumu told her as he said it with disgust. No matter what they told him, it was a set up. Just as Hiyono was about to protest she became silent and her eyes grew wide. Puzzled, Ayumu turned to see what was behind him and came face to face with Eyes.

"It's time to go," Eyes informed as he walked away from the two of them. Not knowing what to do, Ayumu looked at Hiyono and followed Eyes out of the school. As they came to the limo, Ayumu looked back and found Hiyono looking back at him.

"You better call me Ayumu!" Hiyono yelled to him as she was waving good-bye. Ayumu was about to go to her, but was pulled into the limo by Eyes. Ayumu watched as the limo drove away from the school and saw the image of his friend fade with it. It would be the last time he would see her again.

Kiya: Whoa this is a long chapter. So Ayumu has been 'kidnaped' by Eyes. Will he be killed by him or is there more to this than Ayumu gave Eyes created for? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! >)


	4. Hidden Meanings

Kiya: Hello my faithful views out there. This is probably one of the best stories that I'm writing so far and I'm grateful to all those reviews I get. This is my motto, "Reviews are like blood to a vampire, the more reviews, the happier the vampire."

Chapter 3: Hidden Meanings

As the limo was driving at 55 miles/hour, Ayumu glared at Eyes with bitter hatred and fear. Ayumu was sitting in the back of the limo with him on the opposite side. There could be two possible out comes for his presence being here and he didn't like neither one of them. Either Eyes was going to kill him, for knowing too much, or he was going to turn him into a vampire. At this point Eyes was closing the window that connected them to the chauffeur and turned his attention to the younger boy that was still glaring at him.

"Relax, Little Narumi, I'm not going to kill you or turn you into a vampire," Eyes spoke as he was taking off his sunglasses( Kiya: Yeah, when they were talking to the principal Eyes was still wearing sunglasses. Not to bring any confusion.) to revel his blue cat-like eyes. Ayumu was now confused at this. 'How did he know what I was thinking?' Ayumu thought as he ceased his glaring.

"That's because vampires have the ability to read the minds of humans," Eyes answered the question in Ayumu's mind, "But not any human."

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked hoping for an answer that would not involve him in it.

"Vampires are able to read the minds of those who have been marked by that vampire," Eyes explained with annoyance in his voice, if there was one thing he hated it was to explain the every-day vampire to someone, "In this case, I'm able to read your mind due to my mark." Ayumu hesitated at first, trying to understand what Eyes just said, and in an instant went to his wrist to the black spiral.

"Please tell me your not talking about this?" Ayumu asked as he held his right wrist up to Eyes for inspection.

"I'm afraid so," Eyes replied as Ayumu brought his wrist back.

"Then why the hell did you do this?" Ayumu asked and in replied the mark started to pain again.

"Would you have rather let me left you there to die last night, from the poison?" Eyes asked, with anger in his voice, him as he grabbed Ayumu by the marked wrist, increasing the pain for him, "If you weren't Kiyotaka's little brother, I might have left you there despite if you tried to save my life or not." Whatever hatred Ayumu had over Eyes was suddenly replaced with complete fear. The fact that Eyes could kill him here and now came back to him, despite what he said earlier.

"It might have been better than to face her again," Ayumu subconsciously admitted to Eyes and himself. 'Maybe I would have been better off dead, after all Madoka thinks it was my fault in the beginning that he was dead.' Ayumu though again to himself, unaware that Eyes heard everything that Ayumu said in his mind again. Realizing that he was starting to leave another mark on the younger boy's wrist, he released his hold on Ayumu.

"Despite on the 'what if's' what's done is done and now you are marked by me," Eyes spoke in annoyance.

"Can you explain how you know my brother?" Ayumu asked his voice sounding serious. This time it was Eyes'(is this spelled right?) turn to be surprise. Eyes was quiet for a while, not sure how to answer this question. He was aware that this question was like a double-edge sword. Knowing that if he said that they met before would put the younger boy in suspicion and would go in a frenzy saying that he was responsible for his brother's death. That and by telling him everything that he knew either ways, Ayumu would blame him for what happened to his brother.

"Let's just say that he got himself involved with us and his death was the result," Eyes finally answered and sure enough Ayumu looked like he was about to scream at the silver-haired teen, "But we weren't the ones that struck him down." Ayumu stared at him with a look that turned from hatred to confusion.

"What do you mean by us?" Ayumu asked controlling his anger toward the older teen.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, where I'm staying, there are other Blade Children that live in my mansion," Eyes explained as he placed his hand on his head.

"So then why are you taking me away from my home?" Ayumu asked in an equal annoyance that Eyes was in.

"Are you saying that you would be better off with someone who enjoys beating the shit out of you?" Eyes asked with certainty of the answer. Ayumu had to agree with Eyes on that one, this would be better off than coming home to a pissed off Madoka. Ayumu remained silent for another ten minutes until Eyes broke the silence. "Anyways, due to the other house guests in my mansion, I would refrain from wandering around during the night. Also if you happen to have a desire to runaway from the mansion, they won't hesitate to go after you."

"Are you threatening me?" Ayumu asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm just giving you a warning for future reference," Eyes replied as he smirked at Ayumu. But just as he was about to argue back at him Eyes had cut him off, "Ah, speaking of the mansion, we've arrived. Welcome to your new home." As Ayumu glanced at the mansion from the car window only one thought was repeating in his mind, 'More like welcome to your prison house,'

Kiya: Sorry this took so long, my computer crashed awhile back and didn't have time to fix it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and there will be more to come in the future. >)


End file.
